J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai vs. Gorenger
is the teamup special between J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai and Himitsu Sentai Gorenger. It is the first crossover between two Sentai teams, taking place after the series finale of J.A.K.Q. with references to other heroes created by Shotaro Ishinomori: Kikaider and Kamen Riders, and . It serves as an epilogue to the original two Sentai series and the Ishinomori era after J.A.K.Q.'s run was cut short, the final production before the Super Sentai revival started with Battle Fever J the next year. Plot While investigating a UFO in the Sky Ace, J.A.K.Q. team were caught off guard by the return of the reformed Crime with the Crime Big Four leading Iron Claw's armies. The next day, Queen and Ace encounter a strange woman while arriving to the scene of a washed-up corpse, cornering her with the other members as she reveals herself as Peggy of the Gorenger team who pursued the Sahara Army to Japan. After Peggy reveals the markings on the murdered man's back, the J.A.K.Q. learns of Crime's Citybuster project and the location of the syndicate's island base. Managing to infiltrate Crime's base, Ace and Queen learn of Iron Claw's plan to use the "Citybusters" on United States, the Soviet Union, the People's Republic of China, France, the United Kingdom, West Germany, and Japan while he and his forces retreat into space via UFO, wiping out any opposing threat by the time their return as overlords of space. After saving Peggy, Spade Ace & Heart Queen escape the base before they are surrounded for the Crime Big Four and their armies, as Clover King and Diamond Jack along with the rest of the Gorenger team. The two Sentai teams manage to defeat the four Crime armies before the Crime Big Four join the fray. But unable to defeat J.A.K.Q. and Gorenger in their individual forms, they “combined” to form the super cyborg entity “Big Four Robo”, overwhelming them until Big One arrives and suggest using the Gorenger Hurricane Big Bomber combo to destroy the monster. However, though it seemed hopeless as Iron Claw retreats in his UFO and begins to activates the Citybuster, it turned out Big One switched his hand with a remote controlled one that he uses to activate the UFO's self destruct. Thus the Gorengers and J.A.K.Q. manage to finish Crime for good. Characters J.A.K.Q. Gorengers Allies *Joker (Daisuke Kujirai) *Tamasaburou Hime Other Heroes :These heroes from other tokusatsu series are mentioned as fighting across the world, but don't actually appear. Villains *Boss Iron Claw *Crime Big Four / Big Four Robo **Baron Iron Mask **General Sahara **Captain UFO **Hell Boxer *Crimers *Zolders Notes * The second J.A.K.Q. movie. Unlike the first one, this is an original production and not a theatrical showing of a TV episode. * The first Super Sentai production that served as a crossover between two teams from different seasons. * Peggy Matsuyama (Momorenger), who is played by Lisa Komaki, is the only Gorenger who appears in her civilian alter-ego. Hiroshi Miyauchi, who appears in this movie as his role in J.A.K.Q., Sokichi Banba (Big One), also voices his Gorenger character Aorenger. Besides Ao and Momo, only Kirenger is voiced by his original actor (Baku Hatakeyama), while Aka's and Mido's voices were provided by a combination of previously recorded voice clips of the two and a new actor for Aka. **Miyauchi would once again play Big One but voice Aorenger in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle. * Kikaider, Kamen Rider V3 and Kamen Rider Amazon are referenced in the movie as fighting Crime forces on different continents, establishing the fact that the Sentai, Kamen Rider and Kikaider shows (franchises that were all created by Shotaro Ishinomori) were set in the same universe at the time. Super Sentai would later have its first official crossover with Kamen Rider in a Kamen Rider Decade episode titled "Shinkenger World". * The movie is set after the final episode of J.A.K.Q., making one of the rare instances where a Sentai crossover establishes its place in a show's continuity. Seijuu Sentai Gingaman vs. Megaranger is another example, which coincidentally also takes place after the finale of Gingaman. * This was the only theatrically released team-up until the release of Engine Sentai Go-Onger vs. Gekiranger in 2008. *For the third time, Pink Lady is referred to within J.A.K.Q., with both Karen and Peggy doing the motions of their hit song "U.F.O." while fighting the Crimers. *The year this film was released, 1978, is the only year since the start of Gorenger with no show on television, making this the sole Sentai work between J.A.K.Q.'s end and the start of a new show that, while not intended as such when started, would begin Sentai's continuous presence since. **This would also be the very last involvement of Shotaro Ishinomori within the franchise. *Final appearance of four of the main five Gorenger and the original four J.A.K.Q. **Both Yukio Itou (Kenji Asuka) and Lisa Komaki (Peggy Matsuyama) will return a year later for Battle Fever J, with Itou as Kensaku Shiraishi (Battle Cossack I) and Lisa as the voice actress for Diane Martin (Miss America I). **Michi Love (Karen Mizuki) will likewise appear in BFJ, guesting in episode 16. **Hiroshi Miyauchi (Akira Shinmei/Sokichi Banba) will return in Sentai to become Chief Counsellor Naoyuki Miura 17 years later in Ohranger; he will more notably return as Banba for Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai and Gokaiger. **Though Yoshitaka Tanba (Goro Sakurai) doesn't physically appear himself in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai, his voice can be heard in stock footage during the Red introductions. **While only previously recorded vocal work was used in both in this film and in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai, Naoya Makoto (Tsuyoshi Kaijo) will return as a major leader of all Sentai forces in Gokaiger in his role as Akarenger. **This is the final Sentai role for Baku Hatakeyama (Daita Oiwa) prior to his death by suicide later in the same year. **Likewise, this is the final Sentai appearance for Tairayama Itou (Ryu Azuma) and Yuusuke Kazato (Bunta Daichi). * This is the only team-up movie between two Super Sentai teams (as oppose to the team-ups with Kamen Riders Decade and Gaim or Space Sheriff Gavan) to only have one Yellow Ranger. ** The Battle Fever J team and the Changemen (two other teams with no Yellow Rangers) appeared in Turboranger special with 8 other teams, each with their own Yellow Ranger. ** While the team-up between the Kyoryuger and Go-Busters should've also counted as the Kyoryugers are the only other team with no Yellow Ranger, the Zyurangers and Abarangers appeared as well, bringing TigerRanger and AbareYellow; as well as a new Yellow Ranger in the epilogue. ** While ''Ressha Sentai ToQger vs. Kyoryuger: The Movie'' technically counts as ToQ 3gou is the only Yellow Ranger starring in it, the pre-series cameo of the Shuriken Sentai Ninninger, who do have a Yellow Ranger, means ToQger vs. Kyoryuger will have two Yellow Rangers. DVD/Blu-ray releases *''Super Sentai The Movie'' Volume 1 features Himitsu Sentai Gorenger: The Movie, Himitsu Sentai Gorenger: The Blue Fortress, Himitsu Sentai Gorenger: The Red Death Match, Himitsu Sentai Gorenger: The Bomb Hurricane, Himitsu Sentai Gorenger: Fire Mountain's Final Explosion, J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai: The Movie, and J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai vs. Gorenger. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/sentaimoviebox.html References Category:J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai Category:Himitsu Sentai Gorenger Category:Movies Category:Sentai Team Up Movie